


Bughead Oneshots

by mrigaanka7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bughead - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrigaanka7/pseuds/mrigaanka7
Summary: #bugheadforlifejust some bughead fluff and feels





	1. broken

**broken**

 

You need two broken parts to make a whole.

And that's exactly what kept her going. She was breaking and even though he was broken as well, he told her everything would be all right. He stood by her . Protected her. 

Even though he needed help too. Even though he was still alone. Even though the world was falling apart all around him. By just being there next to her, he was healing.

They were safe. At that booth in Pop's, the world could be a million miles away. All they really needed was each other.

And that.... That's friendship.

It's love.

It's bughead.

 

 

 

 


	2. Light and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem about Bughead and how they share each other's light and embrace each other's darkness.

She saw the light in his darkness,

He saw the darkness in her light.

And I swear, he would have drifted away

If she hadn't held on so tight.


	3. Good Night Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty falls asleep at Pop's after exhausting sleuthing. Fluff, etc.

Betty was cold. 

And she was sleepy. Terribly sleepy. 

Trying-not-to-fall-face-first-into-her-vanilla-smoothie sleepy.

She was exhausted since she barely had time to breathe let alone take a power - nap, what with worrying about Polly and working on her murder-board with Jughead. 

Ahhhhhhh, Jughead. She snuggled up to him and buried her face into the warm, fuzzy sheepskin of his jacket. He gently wrapped his arms around her and stroked her blond ponytail. She felt the comforting rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

This was what she loved about being with Jughead. The warm, satisfied little silence. With Veronica, she had to hear about some aristocrat backstory or an online sale on Gucci, interspersed with sharp snapping of well-manicured fingers under her nose every time she zoned out. With Kevin she had to hear about the "cute guy" in the next booth. Archie always had so much going on that he had plenty to share, occasionally asking how things were with her.

She loved her friends - quirks and all - but what she loved most was how Jughead could just look at her and know something was wrong and the touch of his hand could flood her with contentment.

She wanted to be there forever. She wanted to freeze time and forget all about their messed - up lives and just feel him, be there with him, in that strangely comforting booth. The sane part of her was sure that these thoughts were part of some sleep - induced delirium, but in her heart she knew it was true.

She wanted it to be just the two of them.....Always.....always...........

 

Betty woke up as the sunlight streamed in through her open window. She threw off her cozy blanket that had been tucked snugly around her and started to stand up when a little piece of paper drifted onto the ground .

The handwriting was neat, yet loopy, like the letters could blow off the page.

_Good Night Juliet._

Smiling, she looked out the window and sure enough, she found a ladder. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The School Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale High is putting up a play....and it just so happens to be Romeo and Juliet.

They had one every year. This time the theme was none other than the timeless classic, 'Romeo and Juliet' in a musical format.

Almost every body tried out, there were a lot of roles to fill, but guess who landed the role of Juliet....you guessed it, none other than our blond beauty - Betty! Romeo was Reggie Mantle. The pussycats were in charge of music, with Archie as the male lead. The Vixens were doing most of the dance numbers, The auditorium was bustling with helping hands at all times, setting things up and building props.

When the list of the cast was put up on the notice board, Betty squeezed her way through and saw her name at the very top, right under Juliet. She tried her best not to squeal, but Ronnie clearly didn't.

"I totally knew you'd get the part, B. You totally deserve it! You're gonna be PERFECT!"

"I don't know how Mrs. Miller gave me the part...the competition was ridiculously tough....even without you trying out," Betty replied jokingly.

"Like I said, ancient Victorian dresses aren't my thing," Veronica replied."Hey Jughead, guess who's Juliet?" she added as a familiar tall beanie-clad boy with sardonicism dripping of him like maple syrup emerged into the hallway.

"Oh my god, Betty that's great!" he said, perking up slightly (as much as Jughead physically can) and pulling her into a warm hug. Sometimes he seemed so distant and empty, Betty wondered where that heart-melting warmth came from.

That was until Archie showed up, patting her so hard on the back he almost knocked her lungs out.

 

A few weeks later, the little backstage area was positively humming with chatter, nerves and pent up energy radiating from a dozen sophomores clad in rental gowns and dress-suits . The excitement was threatening to blow the roof off. Mrs.Miller strode into the room and people quieted down, turning to her. "Reggie had a fracture while playing football. Its serious and he can't make it. We need a replacement, stat," she said, clearly struggling to keep calm.

If Betty had a light bulb above her head, it would have lit up with disco lights at that very moment.

"I'll be back Mrs. Miller, I've had an idea."

 

"No. Ohhhhh No. Betty, you know this isn't my thing, I CANNOT do this." She'd run into exactly who she was looking for while tearing through the hallway manically. "Please, Juggie. This is just perfect. Reggie never came for a single practice, he can't even spell Shakespeare but YOU'VE read the play at least three times."

"Oh, please. Saying I read much Shakespeare is like claiming Macbeth assassinated Caesar."

Betty raised her eyebrows, " I think I just proved my point without having to prove it."

She smirked. He facepalmed.

"Pleaaaase, Juggie. For me?"

"Fine." He said with an exasperated sigh. "But we're going to Pop's after...and YOU'RE treating."

 

The play was a hit. One of the best they'd had. Betty had secretly called Jughead's dad and he spent most of the play smiling and wiping furiously at his red eyes. The whole crowd loved the play.

As the two protagonists walked arm -in - arm out into the chilly night, FP pulled Jughead into a hug and whispered,"You did good, kid. I'm proud of you."

 

That night at Pop's, the two were sitting in their little booth sipping on milkshakes.

"Juggie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Doing the play."

He smiled down at the beautiful girl, "Anything for my Juliet."


	5. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's falling. Everything good in her life has toppled over like dominos. Now is when she needs him the most.  
> Jughead's found a family: the Serpents. But he isn't whole without her. Just how many times is he ready to have his heart broken?

_Because you and I are exactly the same._

She heard the floorboards creak as she whipped her head back, ripping the foul thing off her face and bolting into the brittle cold.  The pounding flow of blood in her ears muted out her gasping breath and the crunch of the blanket of leaves beneath her feet. She didn't stop, couldn't stop until her feet hit hard asphalt with a familiar yet painful jerk that flew up her ankle. Her knees gave way and she tumbled onto the road in a terrified heap.

The fear that had been blocking the flow of all her other emotions melted away and a torrent of despair flooded into her.  The harsh cold wind stung at the tears streaming down her grimy face. She yanked her fingers through her scattered hair that weren't up high in a neat ponytail, but lay strewn around her face in a tangled mess. That's what she was now: a mess. The past few days, it was as if she had watched the solid walls of her life crumble and collapse until all that was left was dilapidated ruins.  Irreparable.

She couldn't do this anymore. She pulled herself onto her feet . She turned, took a shaky breath and flung the phone into the woods, as far as she could.

And she ran.

-

**Betty**

She was numb.

The tears had blurred her vision and the feeling of falling with nothing to hold onto had clouded all her other senses so that she didn't know where she was going until she had gotten there. She  saw the familiar warm lights and blinking worn sign that confirmed her subconscious had brought her to the place where she would find refuge no matter what.

She trudged across the concrete and even in her dulled state of mind she heard the familiar tinkling of the bell on the door as she pushed it. It took her last ounce of energy to haul herself into an empty booth before the numbness broke away and her head fell into her hands. The incessant torrent of tears began to make its way down her face.

Nothing would ever be right again. And when she needed somebody the most, there was nobody. The past week had been the perfect game and she had been just a piece. Every move had hit her until she was a fragment of a person. She had lost everything.

**Jughead**

He sat lifeless, punching the keys of his laptop. There was a cold cup of black coffee on the  table in front of him, sitting untouched. The skin beneath his eyes was was dark and sunken from sleepless nights, striking a contrast against his ghostly pale face. Fading purple bruises from Serpent initiation darkened his jaw. Despite the fact that he had found his people- a family of sorts- he felt alone.

He hadn't smiled in days.

The bell tinkled, snapping him out of his daze.

And she walked in. The girl who had, for the first time in his life, made him feel like he belonged. Made him feel unconditionally loved. And then she had broken his heart. Of course it had been too good to be true.

But something wasn't right. Anyone watching would be able to tell that there stood a girl who had been hanging off a cliff by one finger and had finally let go.

He didn't want to feel anything but his heart had other ideas.

-

**Betty**

She felt him before she saw him. 

Her body sensed him as a familiar warmth that broke through the numbness.

It made her want to feel again.  
  


**Jughead**

He slid into the chair across from her hesitantly. 

He would keep his armor on. 

No one would break his heart again.

-

**Betty**

She looked up. Here eyes stung. Her tears felt hot and sharp like they were cutting tracks across her cheeks. Even through her blurry vision she could see those raven black hair and the beanie. Those eyes that showed that behind six feet of cold, there was something very very warm. The warmth that she needed. 

The warmth she could never have again.

Amidst all the pain, it was that realization that hurt the most.

Her head fell back into her hands, and in between the sobs and gasps, she said something with every last ounce of energy that she had.

**Jughead**

"I'm s-sorry. I-I'm sorry J-Jug."

And he couldn't bear it anymore. 

She may have broken his heart in the end but she had loved him like no one else had been able to. No one else had tried. 

She could break his heart a thousand times, he thought, but he would keep coming back .

Because he loved her. He had never stopped. He couldn't. He would love her till the end.

**Betty**

Warmth. 

She leaned into him. She sobbed into his jacket. She felt his fingers stroking her head desperately, like she was sand slipping through his fingers. 

Somewhere inside, she felt two little broken pieces of her slowly joining back together.

They would get through this.

Because now she had him.

And they were in that booth in each others arms

AGAIN.

 

 


End file.
